Area Codes
by Sylver Secret
Summary: Pimpilcious Heero and Quatre...need I say more? Besides the fact that I fixed a lot of errors! if u see any dont hesitate to tell me! PEACE.


Warning: Uhh... humor, excessive use of the word 'ho', OOC Quatre… pimped out Gundam pilots.  
  
  


Heero tilted his black Fedora to a precise 45-degree angle, and pulled his floor length mink coat up to his neck. A jangling caught his attention, and Heero glanced at the diamond-encrusted pager. It was clipped onto his glinting leather belt. 

911. He smirked, and laughed ever so slightly. Heero reached into his inside pocket, and felt for his cellular phone. When his fingers clasped around the slender, plastic phone realization hit him.  
  


"No one's called for 28 minutes," He muttered to himself, finding the bit of information difficult to believe. Heero's cell phone was always ringing of the hook, unless it was off and that was as likely as Jimmy Hoffa showing up for jury duty. Heero pulled out the communication device, and flipped it open. He glanced down at the screen. Two words blinked in huge letters across his wireless window:

DATA OVERLOAD   
  


"God damn it, not again." He cursed.

Heero pulled out another cellular phone. This one sleek and black and dialed several digits that were very familiar to him. He had to dial them all the time, especially since he opened his services internationally. Heero was a busy, busy man.

"Maxwell Services."   
"Hey."  
"Heero? Did your cell overload again?"  
"Yes, can you-"  
"Done. Damn Heero! That's the third time this week! Heero and his Hos."  
"You know me, I got 'em in different Area Codes."  
"Aight, see ya later Mr. Pimpalicious." Duo laughed, hanging up. Simultaneous with Duo's disconnection, the cellular phone rang. Heero sighed, and answered the phone.

  
"Mr. Yuy, You have a collect call from ...Relena… in… South Dakota. Do you accept?"  
"Yes."  
"Heero! I'm free today!"   
 Heero glanced down at his platinum, diamond-encrusted Rolex watch: he was booked. He was booked till next week. He was a very busy man.

"I'm not," He stated simply. It was true. There was no way he could have penciled anyone in, not this short notice.   
"What?!"  
"I have to be in two different countries today, I don't have time for your…shenanigans."  
Heero stated, faltering as he searched for the proper word to describe his interactions with Relena. He could hear her laughing on the other end of the phone line.   
"Two different countries?! No more shibby for you." Heero rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath. Relena was going to need an explanation.  
  


"Now you thought I was just 7-7-0   
  
And 4-0-4 ? I'm worldwide bitch, act like y'all don't know!  
  
It's the abominable "HO" man Globe-trottin' international post man,   
  
Neighbor-dick dope man,  
  
7-1-8's, 2-0-2's   
  
I send small cities like you I-O-U's   
  
9-0-1. 

Matter fact, 3-0-5   
  


I'll jump off the G-4….

We can meet outside."  
  


"Really?" Relena screeched. Her already shrill voice was heightened by her excitement. Heero cringed, and held the cell phone away from his ear.   
  
  
"No! So control your Whore-mones and keep your drawers on!

 'Til I close the door and I'm jumpin' your bones " He exclaimed.  
"What I'm I supposed to do?" She asked, suddenly disappointed. Heero shrugged.  
"I don't know: Read your Whore-oscope and eat some whore-derves." Heero covered the mouth piece and looked over at Quatre.  
  


"Ten, I pump one, these hoes is self-serve. 7-5-7, 4-1-0, my cells had just overload."  
The blonde man laughed, tilting his white Humburg, fluffing the golden feather. He straightened his golden tie, and tugged on his cream colored blazerm and matching pants. A golden wide belt stretched across his waist, and cream and gold shoes adored his feet. Quatre twirled a golden cane with an ivory knob on the top as he awaited his fellow pimp.   
  


"Hang up on the bitch, we got places to go." Heero nodded, and complied.  
  


"I've got hoes (I've got hoes)   
  
In different area codes (area), area codes (codes)   
  
Hoes (hoes)   
  
In different area codes (area), area codes (codes) " Quatre sang, as the two of them boarded their private G-4. 

Dorothy showed them inside. She was dressed in a white spandex shorts that left nothing to imagination. They covered less than a pair of underwear, and accented a round, sculpted buttocks. A skimpy white spandex tube top barely covered her breasts, and matched her short perfectly The word 'HO' was embroidered in black on the front of the tube top, and H and O on each cheek of her tight shorts. She allowed her manicured hands to roam over Quatre's chest, as the other ho, Catherine seethed. The redhead growled, and pulled Dorothy off Quatre. She wrapped her arms around his neck Dorothy pulled a silver handgun out of her calf high boots, cocked it and aimed it at Catherine. Quatre just grinned; tilting the brim of is hat upwards.  
  


"Now everyday is a Hoe-liday   
  
So stop the violence and put the 4-4 away!" Dorothy nodded, putting the weapon back in its proper place but still glared daggers at the rivaling ho.  
  
skeet shoot a hoe today   
  
5-0-4, 9-7-2   
  
7-1-3, whatcha gon do?"  
You checkin up the scene, I'm checkin' a hoe tonight   
  
With perpendicular vehicular Hoe-micide   
  
3-1-4, 2-0-1!"   
Sally stepped out of nowhere, slipping her hands around Quatre's waist from behind. She slid a large wad of money into the silk cream colored pants of our pimpilicious pilot.  
"Too much green, too much fun!" The three women led Quatre away tugging his clothing off as they went. Heero laughed.  
'He's learned well,' Heero thought, pulling out a freaked black and mild. He bit the cigar as he lit it with a platinum lighter.   
"I bang cock in Bangkok   
  
Can't stop, I turn and hit the same spot   
  
Think not, I'm the thrilla in Manilla,   
  
Schlong in Hong Kong,"  
"Really?" A female voice questioned from behind. Heero spun around, smirking at the sight before. Hilde, dressed in the black verision of the Ho-iform. She had a suggestive 'prove it' expression on her face. Noin was just behind her, the same look upon her more mature face.   
"Yeah, I Pimp em like vision, magic Don Juan   
  
Man after Henny with a coke and a smile."  
"I'll just pick up the mutha fuckin phone and dial," Une said, her buns let down, dressed in the same Ho-iform as everyone else.  
"Well...I got my condoms in a big-ass-sack," He stated, puffing out a large cloud of smoke. The girls looked at each other a nodded. Heero smoked, tossing the cigar, crushing under his Gucci shoes.   
"I'm slaggin the dick like a New Jack, biatch."  
Hilde advanced first unbuttoning the platinum buttons of his black vest, Noin, began to unbuckle his shining belt. Une kissed his neck, suckling the skin.   
~   
Quatre lay back against the bed, resting his head in his palms. A grin of sheer pleasure upon his lips.   
"Is it cuz they like my gangsta walk? Is it cuz they like my gangsta talk?" He groaned, as one of his conquests did some unspeakable deed. Sally ran a hand over his face.  
"Is cuz they like my handsome face?"   
Quatre shrugged, "Whatever it is... they love it and they just wont let me be." His cell phone went off. All three of the hos groaned in disappointment.  
"I handle my bizz, don't rush me  
Just relax and let me be free!  
But when I call come runnin; 2-1-2 or 2-1-3.  
You no that I ball, bitch, stop frontin  
For I call on somethin to free."  
He clicked off the phone, grinning at Sally, Dorothy, and Catherine.  
~  
I've got hoes(I've got hoes)   
  
In different area codes(area), area codes(codes)   
  
Hoes(hoes)   
  
In different area codes(area), area codes(codes)  
~  
Heero lay on an expensive king size beed, resting his hands behind his head. He looked down at Hilde and Noin sleeping on either side of his chest, and Une sleeping using his hip as a pillow. Heero rolled his eyes as the jangling of his cell phone shattered the quiet moment.  Hilde, still asleep, handed him the ringing cell phone. Heero answered the call, his voice roughed with sleep and post-orgy satisfaction.

  
"Yeah? Mariemeia? You want to be a Ho in training?"  
~  
That's it! I'm not warping you're fragile little minds any further! Now it makes sense…I fixed errors and enhanced descriptions. Descriptions are the best! J Sry…im kinda hyper….wooo…. mmmmmm hyperactivity….. **drool**  
~ Sylver Secret 


End file.
